clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fan Universe Character's Valentine's Day Special!/Plan
Cool ideas! The fallign in love is funny! imangane corai falling in lvoe with dara 0_0 (but i didnt see her in it) and xorai doesnt find love repulsive, he atully HAS a person he like likes. --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 01:03, December 5, 2009 (UTC) PS: The only way to xorai to operatate with Darktan without trying to delete him is to beta him at a game darktan mastered, then hed proboly gloat then shake his flippe rand willing to team up (seriously, after beating someone he does NOT like he would gloat then team up) Well, okay... And Xorai is already so full of hate that the love gas doesn't work on him, and the love for Xara probably isn't as emotional as other love. Citcxirtcem 01:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Yeah your right, he IS full of hate Xorai: THANK DARKTAN FOR THAT! User Corai: STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, soryr i jsut LOVE (pun intended) doing that, PS: robin kiysha and terry are all very loving and loveable so they could me in it, Kiysha my idea: the love thingy they said, but terry inhales it and falls inlove with MABEL! ehtan and terry fight (with words, not trying to hit eachtogher with fish) robin breaks them apart and does...something...(tells ethan to bite him) and terry runs off, mabel feels digusted by having a lower puffle, 2 lower puffles fall in love with her, Kiysha and Robin eventully help others find a cure. But then Xorai and other villians launch hate gas and Kiysha hate sethan, ethan hates mabel, robin hates terry, terry hates....everyone.. and when the cure is found they go back to normal sub plot: we could have a mabel+terry one to, when terry runs offf eventully he follows Mabel around, that woul dmake a great chance for mabel to learn the ways of extreme hatred (didnt she learn it already?) or something I know I got idea for beginging of the part when Xoriai comes in In Xorai's base, a young villian paces around on the day of his least favorit holiday "AAAAAH! THIS DAY! THE DYA I DESPISE! WHY TODAY!" he said screamign as several clones stood outside his HQ room, worried. "ima go inside" said a clone as he opend the door with one of his glasses (he has some) and asked "whats wrong?" MEANWHILE "Oh i just love this holiday, not just because Xorai depsises it" said a familar happy voice, CORAI! Wot Wot? MEANWHILE WILLIE WATT IS FINDING OUT WHAT TO BALLY DO TODAY WOT WOT? "Hmmm, what to do what to do" said Willie "Hello Willie" said Xary before slapping himslef "STOP BEING NICE!" he screamed so loud Darktan wanted to know whats going on "whats going on?" asked darktan "nothing" said both, then they all heard Xorai's screaming from his base "I HATE THIS HOLIDAAAAAAAAAY!" Darktan snickered. Like the beginging? we dont gotta use it, and the narrator narrated it, just a idea --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 02:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Due to the fact that the cast is mostly villains, I'd prefer Murphy Lord Carrion to narrate most of the plot. McFlapp will probably cause the not-sad ending, although I want the ending to be more mediocre than happy. Anyways, we should separate out Xorai's begenning and Darktan and Willie's begenning, and then mold them together. (We'll make two separate stories taking place at the same time) Citcxirtcem 02:25, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Ideas *You know how Willie Watt likes Xary? That could be in it. Pufflezzz *I got it. How about Antarctica becomes very populated, so they ban marriage! Then a penguin hosts some kind of underground-type wedding thing to get penguins married, and has to avoid being caught or else he'll be sent to jail Citcxirtcem 21:56, November 2, 2009 (UTC) going to use that for a Saint Valentine parody :The marrige can stay, but not being able to have babies is the thing that should be banned.--Maddie Rules! The MySims Master 21:59, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::If we just banned having kids, then we'll have to go into "detail". Marriage is more broad, and unmarried penguins generally don't have kids. Besides, how are you suppodsed to enforce "no kids"? Citcxirtcem 22:02, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Ya, your right Mectrixctic. And those are pretty good ideas. LOL *How about a penguin making a love potion and spilling it in a rocket, resulting in the love potion being sent into the atmosphere and penguins randomly falling in love, but only a few groups and penguins do not get affected, and they have to find a way to stop the love potion from staying forever? Also, Pablo has to be there. --PabloDePablo 13:13, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :We can have more than one story. Also the ones unaffected can be villains like Darktan, Maddieworld X and My character because they are too evil for love.Citcxirtcem 18:49, November 3, 2009 (UTC) *Hmmm... how about Mabel gets her hands on cupids arrows and starts making all the penguins and puffles randomly fall in love with each other? Just an idea! Also, heres is a small plot. Mabel finds a sash full of cupids arrows, hits *Some Penguin*, and the story goes on from there! --E-114:When all else fails, blow stuff up 20:35, November 3, 2009 (UTC) ::A better idea would be Mabel using the arrows to make people "fall in hate" with each other. Or make people love her.Citcxirtcem 21:31, November 3, 2009 (UTC) * I got idea for when xorai and Darktans army doesnt work together the y start fightign and a pie fight starts, eventully they stop after 5 minutes, matthewtrys toegt em to work together, the last pie is thrown at matthew by Xorai himself. ...Valentines is in 3 months >_> I believe that the Mabel idea, while cute, might not work. Maybe it could be a B-Plot, but I personally think my idea is nice. All in favor of my idea say so in a P.S in your next message. ::Yeah, that couldn't really sustain a 10 chapter story Citcxirtcem 00:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) P.S: I have come up with some brilliant pair-ups for my idea! Pablo is forced into being with Willie, Yalondo could be forced into being with Xary, Xary can be forced into Willie (Idea inspired by Pufflezzz, and a good love fight between Pablo and Xary!), and that's all I got now. --PabloDePablo 00:15, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::And everything will go back to norm at the end. Citcxirtcem 00:17, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Yes, Mec. Correct. You could be put into the non-affected group. Maybe you could snap Pablo out of it by showing him a picture of him whacking Iron Walrus, reminding him h e is not really in love? --PabloDePablo 00:20, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, and when asked why, she'll respond "I hate love more than I love chaos." Although I think we should have the two other plots and tie them in at the end. Citcxirtcem 00:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, the plots can fuse into a single plot, which is all of the cured people having to clean the air with "hate gas". --PabloDePablo 00:25, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Generally speaking, the opposite of love isn't hate, it's a lack of love. Love and Hate wouldn't be able to cancel each other out, just make a deadlier gas, called "love-hate" gas. Could I please possibly be in this? I've never been included in any kind of story or anything before. [[User:Spider880|''~Spider880']]† 01:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Why not? Citcxirtcem 21:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ok, Mec. How about "Love-B-Gone Gas"? If not, then maybe "Chaos Gas"? --PabloDePablo 13:13, November 4, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I think they should use "hate gas" first and then when it fails and creates more disorder, they'll use "apathetic" gas. Citcxirtcem 22:06, November 20, 2009 (UTC) * Maybe Sam could be the villan? **IDK... He's blocked. Citcxirtcem 22:28, December 3, 2009 (UTC) * Never finally finds a girlfriend?... * Corai finally puts something on other then a suit? (humor) (seriouse) How about Never finds a girlfriend/ or fred(corai) gets a girlfriend? there both smart, unlikable, and nerds so that would be a good SHOCKER! --Im happy again! YAY! thx pufflezzz 01:21, December 5, 2009 (UTC) * After everyone but Eborpas and Lord Fishstick fall in love with each other, they work on finding a cure. ::A lot more characters than that are going to work on it. They'll probably be the least reluctant, not being villains after Matthew. Citcxirtcem 21:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) T-S Says ''Willy the Penguin should be included in EVERY HOLIDAY SPECIAL, since I JUST LEARNED that he invented the modern idea. Plus, removing TSP due to my personal distaste of romance (counterproductive a Last part? Citcxirtcem 02:43, November 4, 2009 (UTC) How about a yellow penguin with a red pollerer hat (Please ignorge my spelling) a ninja mask a green scarf a yellow and red rugby shirt(Again please ignorge my spelling) and black pirate boots is trying to impress a female penguin with a wig(Not sure which this is not a very planned post) and pink hoodie so some user based penguin could help him impress the girl (P.S I want the penguin name to be Garteam its my user name on CP) It's non fanon-based enough. Sorry. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) 'View this template 00:41, December 15, 2009 (UTC)